


Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts Series Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Harry Potter Series & Fantastic Beasts Series Imagines [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Harry Potter Series & Fantastic Beasts Series (movies) characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Malfoys - basically being like a more powerful Rumpelstiltskin for the Wizarding World and everyone, even the Malfoys, are constantly coming to you for help.

**Author's Note:**

> **Crossover: Harry Potter Series & Once Upon a Time**

Gif source:  [Lucius](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174746526217/batfleckk)  |  [Draco](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.tumbex.com%2Ftodaglag.tumblr%2Fpost%2F178893706012%2Fbellatrix-being-bellatrix&t=MjU4NTViOTNkZGMxZTdkYzdmMDFiNjFjNDQ0N2ZlMTRjZjUyODIyYyxxS2RmeE5LWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180460931563%2Fgif-source-lucius-draco-imagine-basically&m=0)

> _Imagine basically being like a more powerful Rumpelstiltskin for the Wizarding World and everyone, even the Malfoys, are constantly coming to you for help._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You can’t help your grin, having known it was only a matter of time before he would come calling on you for help. You turn to see the wizard, his platinum hair falling over his shoulders, his head held high as if demanding the world be aware of his elite lineage. You’re not surprised he doesn’t present himself humbly even to you, it wasn’t Lucius Malfoy’s way.

You ask the question you already know the answer to, your grin widening a fraction, “What brings you to me, Lucius? Don’t you know, all magic comes with a price!”

 

 


	2. Fred Weasley - your boyfriend, Fred Weasley, finding out you are one of 12 siblings.

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165750113187)

> _Imagine your boyfriend, Fred Weasley, finding out you are one of 12 siblings._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“And here I thought my family was big!” Fred laughs as you bump your shoulder against his.

“Yeah? Mine’s twice the size of yours!”

“So, are you the second, third, fourth, or fifth oldest?”

You raise a brow at that, “What happened to the other six?”

“Then you’d have to say you’re the second, third, fourth, or fifth, youngest, if you went the other direction!”


	3. Oliver Wood - dating Oliver Wood and being afraid of heights.

Gif source:  [Oliver](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167569527182/holdxncaulfield-oliver-wood-appreciation)

> _Imagine dating Oliver Wood and being afraid of heights._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Afraid of heights?” Oliver nearly shouts.

“Shhh!” you hiss towards him, urging him to lower his voice so that the other students in the courtyard cannot hear.

“How did you do in flying class if you’re scared of heights?” there’s a look of worry on his face, and you wonder if it’s for your grades or for your fear. You settle on the idea that it’s probably for both.

“I passed flying, barely, but passing is passing,” you shrug. “Just because I can, doesn’t mean I like to.” He listens as you sigh, running a hand through your hair, “I know it sounds silly. A wizard who’s scared of heights! But I can’t help it. I get more than four feet above the ground and I start thinking about how horrible it would be to fall. I wish I wasn’t, really.”

Oliver sets his hand on your shoulder comfortingly, “It’s not silly. Everyone is scared of something. At least you’re able to admit it.” After a pause, he seems to have an idea, “Hey, what if we work on taking baby steps to reducing your fear of heights?”

Suspiciously, you look at him, “And how do you plan on accomplishing that?”


	4. Percival Graves - having a child with Percival Graves and him holding you as you watch your son, who looks so much like his father, run around the house and play.

Gif source:  [Percival](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172988769447)

> _Imagine having a child with Percival Graves and him holding you as you watch your son, who looks so much like his father, run around the house and play._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Percival’s arms lingered at your waist, his chin propped comfortably at your shoulder as he peered over it to observe the small boy who was far more entertained with rushing around and around the couch than you could ever have been. Giggles erupted from the boy, his dark hair mirroring his father’s, but more messy due to his state of play.

“How will you get him to settle down and come to dinner?” Percival wonders, a small hum that sends you leaning further into his embrace.

“Oh, he’ll tucker himself out in a bit.”


	5. Lucius Malfoy - running into Lucius Malfoy, and even though you’re a muggleborn witch, he still finds himself unwillingly intrigued by your witty retorts when he tries to act arrogant around you.

Gif source:  [Lucius](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanpop.com%2Fclubs%2Flucius-malfoy%2Fimages%2F20863387%2Ftitle%2Flucius-3-fanart&t=MzdhZmMyMTZjZTAwNzI3MTg3NjczMDFiOWI5NWQ3MzRmM2NmYTI1YyxwZEZDRTVxNA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178303110063%2Fgif-source-lucius-imagine-running-into-lucius&m=0)

> _Imagine running into Lucius Malfoy, and even though you’re a muggleborn witch, he still finds himself unwillingly intrigued by your witty retorts when he tries to act arrogant around you._

———  _Request for[@flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash](https://tmblr.co/m7oqEXOtRpkDhNq-fdhRYKA)_ ———

Lucius Malfoy was the last person you had wished to see today, but there he was, striding haughtily towards you with a cocky smirk gracing his lips, as if he took pleasure in potentially ruining your day. He greets you with your first name, as if you had ever been friendly to each other. You don’t know why he seems to have such an affliction for speaking to you whenever you happen to bump into each other. It wasn’t as if he kept his disdain for muggle-born witches and wizards a secret.

“Lucius,” you manage, though your voice is monotone as you barely spare him a glance, preparing for the undoubtedly incoming insult. You slip the book you’d been looking at back onto the shelf, scanning for any other familiar authors. Lucius plucks out the book with his index and thumb, scrunching up his nose in distaste as he reads the front cover.

“A muggle author? I didn’t even know they carried such in this store. Letting go of our disgraces is more difficult for some of us than others, it would seem,” he huffs, clearly annoyed that the bookstore had a small selection of muggle classics.

You don’t let it get under your skin, instead reflecting dryly, “And some of us have more difficulty admitting them than others, but such is our curse, it would seem.” You don’t give him a chance to respond, instead nodding to the book he still had in his grasp, “It’s a good one, though, which you might realize if you ever read it.”

When your eyes look back to his face, you almost think you see a ghost of a smile before he slips the book back in its place, “I hardly feel inclined to.”


	6. Neville Longbottom - Imagine you and Neville tucking your twin toddlers in and them begging for a story.

Gif source:  [Neville](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176498689212/brooklynofrph-matthew-lewis-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine you and Neville tucking your twin toddlers in and them begging for a story._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

They wouldn’t settle down now, he knew that for certain. As soon as the slightly younger twin had chirped for a bedtime story, Neville knew tonight was going to be much like the last, with him telling them another fable until they dozed to bed.

“A story? You sure you want one?”

Together, a chorus of, “Yes,” comes from them.

“Your wishes are my command! Lay back while your mum fetches the book, okay?” You’re already halfway to the bookshelf when he says it, tugging out the small book that had become a favorite of the children for the past few nights.

 

 


	7. Remus Lupin [Marauders Era] - being a Slytherin, one who constantly puts James and Sirius in their place, and them finding out and exposing your feelings for Remus

Gif source:  [James](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176653067192/hepburnwrites-under-the-cut-you-can-find-213)  |  [Sirius](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176653125407/kookhunts-ben-barnes-gif-hunt-under-the-cut)  |  [Remus](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fandrew-garfield-HBA01pML3ffe8&t=YjRkODMwMzQzNDE2YmM5NDZiOGRkMjViNmNmNjJmMDBjM2Y0NDRmOSwwSWFQWk1Dbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176712024470%2Fgif-source-james-sirius-remus-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine being a Slytherin, one who constantly puts James and Sirius in their place, and them finding out and exposing your feelings for Remus_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You wouldn’t hesitate to put James Potter and Sirius Black in their place if they crossed you or bullied your fellow Slytherin classmates. Out of all the members of their group of friends, the two of them seemed to wish to get under your skin the most. Peter Pettigrew was more of a mouse, really, scurrying about  after them rather than anything else. Lilly you rarely had quarrel with.

Remus was another story entirely. Partly due to the massive crush you had on the Gryffindor, you could always tolerate his presence, and actually preferred it when he wasn’t accompanied by his boisterous best friends.

But now you had no idea if you could ever look him in the eye again.

Sirius was grinning at you, though it was full of the kind of malice that only young boys have when believing they had something over you, “Isn’t that right, James?”

“Yes, she’s quite smitten with our dear Remus,” James agrees, clasping a faux congratulatory hand on Remus’ shoulder. Remus seemed quite shocked, red peppering his cheeks as he looks at you with wide eyes, all the while James continues, “What a lucky man you are to catch this Slytherin’s eye!”

You grind your teeth at his sarcasm, trying your best to ignore the tightness in your chest at having had your feelings exposed in such a way. For once, you find yourself speechless, far too embarrassed under Remus’ gaze to focus on the two. Turning on your heel, you make to escape the three of them, not quite noticing how Remus quickly followed after you until you round the hallway corner and he calls out your name.

You couldn’t very well ignore him, so you wipe at your eyes, taking a deep breath before facing him, “What?”

You’re shocked to find Remus’ eyes are gentle and nonjudgmental, but rather curious, “Is what they said true? Do you… like me?”

“None of that matters, now,” you huff, looking away only for him to draw your gaze with his next words.

“It matters to me.”


	8. Charlie Weasley - bringing you home to the Burrow to introduce you to his family as his new fiancée.

Gif source:  [Charlie](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176654127542/richard-madden-gif-hunt-part-23-total)  |  [Weasleys](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Ffilm-emma-watson-ron-weasley-LiB9rnOVicOn6&t=OTI1MjBkNzZkYWE2YWZlZjdkNjg5MTNkYmE4YmM5MGRhMzM2NWRjYyx2VExmSFVyVQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176670981713%2Fgif-source-charlie-weasleys-imagine-charlie&m=0)

> _Imagine Charlie Weasley bringing you home to the Burrow to introduce you to his family as his new fiancée._

——— Request for [@bixbiboom](https://tmblr.co/muzyc9HHzhl2GhiMnJwa9hQ) ———

“Charlie! Oh, Charlie!” Molly grins as she pulls in the slightly, but not much, taller man for a hug. “You need another haircut! Do they not own scissors over there?” The sight of her, flitting about him like a mother hen, brings a chuckle to your lips, but that’s all it takes for her attention to turn upon you, “And who’s this young lady you’ve brought with you?”

“Mum,” he begins, glancing towards you with a slight apologetic glint in his eye for how the Weasley matriarch was bound to coo over you for the few days you were to visit the family, “this is who I spoke about in my letters. My fiancée, (Y/N).”


	9. George Weasley - asking you, his best friend/crush, to the Yule Ball.

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fball-wOe50uskvsuRy&t=ZmI0YjJiMDJmMzFmYWJjMTU1MjI5NjBjYjJhNTM1NmJiMmFiYjY2ZCxtRGxUTXhuYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176535849506%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-george-weasley-asking&m=0)

> _Imagine George Weasley asking you, his best friend/crush, to the Yule Ball._

——— _Request for anon_ ———-

You were sat in a window, looking out upon the courtyard of Hogwarts with your potions book in hand. Studying had taken a backseat in your mind, your focus more on the upcoming Yule Ball than anything else. No one had asked you yet, while all your friends seemed to be collecting escorts one by one.

A familiar lanky boy slips into the windowsill alongside you, plopping down quite unceremoniously and meeting the smile he earns from you with a wide grin of his own, “Something interesting out there?”

“Just the snow,” you hum, looking back to your book with a sigh. George gives a nod, a comfortable silence overcoming the two of you as you just sit there together for a moment, before he breaks it.

“You don’t have an escort to the ball, do you?”

Looking up at him, you raise a brow. His attention was focused out the window, as if he were determined to avoid your eye.

“Nope,” pops on your lips as you watch him nod.

Was that a blush you saw on George Weasley’s cheeks?

“Would you like to go to the ball with me?”

 

 


	10. Severus Snape - yours and Snape’s toddler daughter being a complete daddy’s girl and constantly following him around or wanting him to hold her.

Gif source:  [Snape](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175941017332/gifhunterress-severus-snape-gif-hunt-125)

> _Imagine yours and Snape’s toddler daughter being a complete daddy’s girl and constantly following him around or wanting him to hold her._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

She tugged at his robes for attention, getting a stern look that quickly melts upon realization of who it was. He turns towards her slightly, uncrossing his arms.

“Can I help you?” Snape asks the girl beaming up at him.

Very politely, she asks with an urging smile and a slight lisp due to the teeth she was still missing, “Will you please pick me up? Please, Daddy?”

That’s when his smile breaks, no longer able to be hidden beneath his grumpy façade, “I will, since you asked so politely.” Snape bends, scooping her up easily enough with how small the toddler was, getting an excited giggle from her as her short arms immediately go to wrap around his neck.

You can’t help but tease him, “What a daddy’s girl she is.”

Snape only rolls his eyes at you in response. He didn’t mind at all.


	11. Draco Malfoy - Hermione catches on there’s something going on with you and Draco.

Gif source:  [Hermione](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176150342832/calumhunts-emma-watson-as-hermione-granger)  |  [Draco](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2F1k-harry-potter-hermione-granger-draco-malfoy-dramione-new-gifs-hpgifs-hpedit-i%2F73994671302&t=MjFmMWQ0ZGU3ZTk0OWVhYmExM2RmZmVmZjZmNWYzODM2OTQzNzI1OCxzT0NvTGNMYQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176285163748%2Fgif-source-hermione-draco-imagine-hermione&m=0)

> _Imagine Hermione catches on there’s something going on with you and Draco._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Is there a reason that Draco Malfoy keeps looking at you?”

Your head snaps up at Hermione’s question, catching her prying eyes before you glance towards the light-haired boy steadily glancing your way. When your eyes meet his, you look back to Hermione, a forced frown coming to your face.

“I don’t pretend to know why Malfoy would be looking at something over here.”

She didn’t seem satisfied with your answer, “Uh-huh…”


	12. Percy Weasley - Percy’s brothers finding out that you, a Slytherin, are dating him.

Gif source:  [Percy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fnew-scarlett-byrne-T3bQq0AIWOVHy&t=ZDk0Y2ZiYTQwNmMxN2Y0M2I0MTMzYTYzY2I0NmM5N2UwZmMzYmQ1NyxwV0gwV2hTYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176241218010%2Fgif-source-percy-imagine-percys-brothers&m=0)

> _Imagine Percy’s brothers finding out that you, a Slytherin, are dating him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Looking for a little excitement, now, huh, Percy?” George grins, making Percy cross his arms in annoyance now that they knew of his relationship with a Slytherin.

“Didn’t know you had a thing for bad girls,” Fred laughs.

“That’s enough! Just because she’s Slytherin doesn’t mean she gets into trouble!”


	13. Severus Snape - your older brother, Sirius, finding out that you are dating Severus.

Gif source:  [Sirius](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/165750417012/aurrorpotter-hogwartsschoolnet-creations)  |  [Severus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175941017332/gifhunterress-severus-snape-gif-hunt-125)

> _Imagine your older brother, Sirius, finding out that you are dating Severus._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I’m away, and you go to bed with the enemy!” Sirius roars at you, making you shake your head. You didn’t want your brother to find out like this, but there was hardly any hiding your relationship from him now that he’d escaped Azkaban.

“Sirius! It’s been years since highschool. Things have changed.”

“Snape is still no doubt a knobbard!”

“Sirius!”


	14. Draco Malfoy - being in a heated make out session with Draco when Snape walks in on you two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Second-hand embarrassment**

Gif source:  [Draco](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175941017332/gifhunterress-severus-snape-gif-hunt-125)  |  [Snape](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175941017332/gifhunterress-severus-snape-gif-hunt-125)

> _Imagine being in a heated make out session with Draco when Snape walks in on you two.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Draco kissed you lazily, as if you had all the time in the world in this little corridor nobody ever came down. It had become the spot the two of you would always sneak off to in order to steal some time alone together. Never had you been interrupted, until today.

You didn’t hear the footsteps until it was far too late and Professor Snape was rounding the corner in just the right angle to lay eyes on the two of you, “ _What_ is going on here?” Draco snaps away from you, a blush easily flaring his pale skin into a deep crimson tone that was only more accented by his equally as pale hair. You hope your own embarrassment is more easily hidden, though you’re certain nothing could be kept from your professor’s prying eyes. Snape barks both of your names, looking quite cross with the two of you, “Detention for both of you! Now get back to class!”


	15. Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley - being Draco’s sister and being disowned for dating Fred and after the war you try to reconnect with the Malfoys.

Gif source:  [Weasleys](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175936417302/weasley-kings-im-sorry-fred-weasley-cant-come)  |  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/175936526462)

> _Imagine being Draco’s sister and being disowned for dating Fred and after the war you try to reconnect with the Malfoys._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The war had ended, but the grief remained. Two months had passed, but you didn’t know if it would ever entirely go away. Reminders of Fred were everywhere. From the sweater he gave you last Christmas, to the bits of his belongings he’d left at the small apartment you’d managed to rent from working at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, you couldn’t escape the ghost of him. You could barely speak to Mary without breaking down. While George and Ginny had come by a few times to see you, at best you could simply pretend to be okay for a few hours.

You don’t know why you decided to try to speak to your family again. Maybe you just missed home, even after all they’d done to you. When you’d sent an owl to Draco, you weren’t sure he’d accept your invitation to come by, but not a minute past the time you’d asked him to stop by, you heard a knock at your door.

Opening it, you see your little brother, looking far more worn than any boy his age should. You wondered if you looked the same.

“Draco,” you manage, but he’s already pulling you into his arms, shocking you with the tears that fall from him and melt against your shoulder.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”


	16. Neville Longbottom - being a Slytherin and standing up for Neville against other Slytherins, because you have a crush on him.

Gif source:  [Neville](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172773052042/pricingvincent-im-worth-twelve-of-you-malfoy)

> _Imagine being a Slytherin and standing up for Neville against other Slytherins, because you have a crush on him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Your glare lingered on the two who had been bothering him until they round the corner and your harsh features dissolve into worry upon glancing back at the Gryffindor beside you. He was looking at you curiously, confusion as to why you’d stood up to him against your fellow Slytherins just now.

“Are you good, Neville?” you ask, smothering that feeling in the back of your throat that got nervous around him. You doubted he’d ever guess the reason you looked out for him was due to the massive crush you had.

“Yes, thanks,” he begins, but can’t help himself from asking the question that was eating at him, “but why’d you do that?”


	17. Fred Weasley - you and Fred Weasley moving into your own home together.

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168094445122/gifalittlebit-james-and-oliver-phelps-on-the-set)

> _Imagine you and Fred Weasley moving into your own home together._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Oh, that goes over there,” you smile as George moves a box into the living room for you. The house was filled with Weasleys, all determined to help you and Fred settle into your new home. You pass by Percy on your way to the bedroom, finding your man in question rummaging through a suitcase of clothes.

“Have you seen that sweater mum got me past Christmas?” Fred asks when he spots you.

You lean in the doorway, looking at him in amusement, “Can’t that wait until after we get all the stuff inside?”


	18. Oliver Wood - you and Oliver Wood telling your families that you’re getting married.

Gif source:  [Oliver](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167568861942)

> _Imagine you and Oliver Wood telling your families that you’re getting married.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“But I didn’t ask for your hand—”

“Oliver,” you laugh, stopping your fiancé’s nervous ramble, “trust me when I say my mom and dad are not going to care at all when we announce it to them! They’ll be happy for us! Besides, mom loves you.”


	19. Fred Weasley - snuggling into Fred’s side while he and George are concocting some new prank and you end up falling asleep on him.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169144661082)

> _Imagine snuggling into Fred’s side while he and George are concocting some new prank and you end up falling asleep on him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“The old bag won’t know what hit her!” George laughs, but all the effort you can muster comes in the form of a lazy smile as you rest against Fred’s side. The twins were once again concocting what was bound to be a prank gossiped about by first-years for the next three semesters at least.

“Can you picture her face? Umbridge, falling into a swamp?” Fred grins, “This will be great!”

 

 


	20. Severus Snape - going over baby names with Snape.

Gif source:  [Snape](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/144595025307)

> _Imagine going over baby names with Snape._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Surely you must have something on your mind! I feel as though I’ve been suggesting all the names,” it was true you were whining a bit, despite knowing Snape found it unattractive. You get a look from him that dissolves into a sigh when you shoot a lighthearted grin in his direction. You would have your way.

“I don’t know…” he begins, seemingly searching his brain for a proper name suggestion.


	21. Fred Weasley - resting his head on your baby bump while talking to your unborn child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~yes I know the gif is of the wrong twin I ran out of Fred gifs okay~~

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169144528502/holey-george-best-date-in-the-wizarding-world)

> _Imagine Fred Weasley resting his head on your baby bump while talking to your unborn child._

——— Request for anon ———

Your fingers sifted through the red strands of his hair, a soft peace saturating the room as the two of you relaxed on the bed at the end of another long day of working at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. The extra baby weight left a dull ache in the soles of your feet that could only be soothed by the way you were putting them up right now, but you were hardly focused on your pain. A smile rested on your lips, listening to Fred’s murmuring as he rested against the swell of your pregnant stomach.

“And maybe teach it to be as masterful a jokester as me and George,” he grins, shifting his head to where his chin rested on you, his eyes finding yours with a glistening tease.

You roll your eyes, “I’ll be in for it then, with another one of you pranking me!”


	22. Oliver Wood - yours and Oliver Wood’s child saying their first word and it’s something that’s completely random and hilarious.

Gif source:  [Oliver](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167568797637/veritasfilia-chris-columbus-theres-even-one)

> _Imagine yours and Oliver Wood’s child saying their first word and it’s something that’s completely random and hilarious._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

He was looking at the baby with amusement before releasing a delayed chuckle. You, on the other hand, were nearly in tears.

“That’s the first thing you decide to say?” you direct at the baby, who giggles back at you, not truly having a single idea what you were saying, but enjoying the interaction nonetheless.

Oliver moves towards you, placing a gentle kiss over top of the baby’s forehead before murmuring in disbelief, “Of all the things… our child says that.”

 

 


	23. Bill Weasley - having a relaxing bath with Bill Weasley.

Gif source:  [Bill](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174016834437/rathvelus-domhnall-gleeson-in-black-mirror)

> _Imagine having a relaxing bath with Bill Weasley._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Water’s ready,” you call, your hand testing the water before you remove your robe and dip your aching body into the warmth that was the bath you’d drawn up. Bill enters the bathroom, shutting the door quickly so as to not let out any of the warmth that had settled there.

Suspiciously, he smirks at you, “It’s not actually fire, is it?”

“I don’t like my baths  _that_ hot, Bill.”

“Debatable,” he chuckles, ignoring the splash you send at him as he slowly seeps into the water alongside you, settling behind you and pulling you into his chest. His hands cup water letting it pour gently over your arms as his chin rests on your shoulder.

Leaning into him, you relax with a sigh of, “I really needed this.”


	24. Oliver Wood - continuing to date Oliver Wood even after you both graduate from Hogwarts and moving in together.

Gif source:  [Oliver](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/167568794377)

> _Imagine continuing to date Oliver Wood even after you both graduate from Hogwarts and moving in together._

———  _Request for anon_  ——— 

You and Oliver had been nearly inseparable since your relationship started. In all honesty, you were in love with him.

That’s why you didn’t think twice when, right before graduation from Hogwarts, he asked you, “Would you ever think about moving in with me, when I get a proper place and job?”

“Oliver,” you had taken his hand, bringing it to your lips where you pressed a chaste kiss to his palm before he cradled your cheek lovingly, “I’d live anywhere if it meant being with you.”

 

 


	25. Fred Weasley - trying to get chores done around the house but Fred Weasley keeps distracting you.

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151376080067/jamesoliver-phelps-gif-hunt-together-separate)

> _Imagine trying to get chores done around the house but Fred Weasley keeps distracting you._

———  _Request for[@theuserthatwaspromised](https://tmblr.co/msglyjKEENI6hlUroGwUe3Q) _———

“Boo!”

“Fred!” you jump, turning towards him in annoyance that almost entirely melts away at his humored grin at catching you off-guard with his magic, having just popped up right beside you without warning. Almost. “How am I to get anything done when you’re being so needy?”

“Needy? Only for you,” he turns it right back around on you, hitting you with his best puppy-dog look, but you tell yourself it won’t work this time.

“Oh, no you don’t! I’ve got to get these chores done!” Was he pouting? What a child.

“You’re no fun today.”


	26. Credence Barebone - Credence only opening up to you about his nightmares.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Credence only opening up to you about his nightmares._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

His eyes were drawn to the floor, ever averting your own. There was something deeply wrong, that you could see in his demeanor. He looked as if he were close to crying, his fear contagious and easily reaching into your own heart with a cold grip.

“Credence,” you whisper to the silence of the room, hand reaching but hesitating in touching him, unsure if you should with the thunderstorm of emotions raging under his gaze. Your hand, finally, connects with the fabric of his coat’s arm, feeling the firmness of his body beneath as you, louder this time, repeat, “Credence, you can tell me.”

“It’s,” he begins, stopping himself as he debates even more before his eyes slowly lead up to glance into your own, searching for safety there and finding it, “nightmares.”


	27. Fred Weasley - Fred deciding to ask you out which is a shock to pretty much everyone because of you being a Malfoy.

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/151376281117/james-phelps-the-magic-begins-fred-weasley)  |  [Girl](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174015079377)

> _Imagine Fred deciding to ask you out which is a shock to pretty much everyone because of you being a Malfoy._

———  _Request for anon_  ——— 

“Well, how’d it go, Freddie?” George asks with a sly grin as his brother returns to the Gryffindor common room, catching the attention of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who were sitting around near him.

“You have to ask? Of course my charm convinced her to take the trip to Hogsmeade with me,” Fred’s pride was beaming from him, but behind the cocky air was an unmistakable blush that no doubt was the remnants of whatever interaction had just taken place with the girl in question.

“Who?” Hermione asks, scrunching her brow in confusion that matched the other’s pretty equally.

“(Y/N),” George clarifies and the responding gasps of surprise were immediate.

Ron pipes up, “Are you off your rocker? You’re going on a date with a Malfoy?”

Fred rolls his eyes, “Did I miss the part where I’m dating her whole family, George?“

His twin answers coyly, “I could have sworn you only asked out (Y/N).”

 

 


	28. Fred Weasley - pulling you close to dance with him all throughout the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

Gif source:  [Fred](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fharry-potter-fred-and-george-my-stuff-hp-gif-hpgif-whoops-hpedit-very-long-post%2F81404375897&t=ZGE3YThiY2ExZWZhY2ZmNGNiYzQ0ZTQ3MzBiNGQ1NzM4NjQ5NTVhOSxiZFVETjE2Yg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174014514443%2Fgif-source-fred-imagine-fred-pulling-you-close&m=0)

> _Imagine Fred pulling you close to dance with him all throughout the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

The grip at your waist is quick and firm, turning you into waiting arms that, for the moment it takes to register your captor, you nearly swat away, “Fred! What are you doing?” A smile dances around your lips, but you know that look in his eye. He’s up to something.

“Oh, don’t be so stiff, darling! You work too much,” he grins down at you, his hand easily taking your own in a typical dancing pose as you let him lead your body with his in a swift turn to the music that chimed through Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes.

You’re giggling, teasing him back, “Are you about to show me the moves you learned back when Professor McGonagall taught you?”

Fred leans forward, mischief in his eyes as he dips you, “I’ve got a few moves of my own, now.”


	29. Bill Weasley - building a blanket fort with your child and you find them both asleep in it later.

Gif source:  [Bill](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160543820642/holey-george-hp-challenge-day-4-favorite-ootp)

> _Imagine Bill Weasley building a blanket fort with your child and you find them both asleep in it later._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You had looked nearly everywhere for the two of them; in the kitchen, the bedrooms, the den, they were nowhere to be found. You nearly pass the dining room by; certainly they weren’t in there. Still, you peek your head in, just in case.

All the chairs were pulled out of the dining table, several bed sheets covering it rather than the tablecloth that usually sat atop it. They draped down to the floor, keeping what was inside a mystery, only to be gained access to through the gaping part of the sheets on the very edge of the table. You peer inside, a loving smile coming to you at the sight you behold.

There, lying quite comfortably on top of pillows and the comforters you recognized from both yours and your child’s beds, were Bill and the child in question. They snoozed peacefully, none the wiser of your snooping. With a chuckle silenced to yourself, you straighten back up, deciding to let them sleep.

You’d also remind Bill to clean up once he woke.


	30. Newt Scamander - Newt showing you his animals.

Gif source:  [Newt](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172988903547/dailywizardwheezes-my-philosophy-is-that)

> _Imagine Newt showing you his animals._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“This is absolutely marvelous,” you gasp in awe, taking a look at the remarkable terrarium within his suitcase. Even more remarkable were the animals it held, scores of unique magical creatures wherever the eye could see.

Newt seems to enjoy your compliment, scooping out the Bowtruckle from his front pocket who looks equally as proud, “Why, thank you.”


	31. Credence Barebone - being flustered when seeing you in a beautiful dress.

Gif source:  [Credence](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173728789842)  |  [Dress](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173820322302/floweredxsoul)

> _Imagine Credence being flustered when seeing you in a beautiful dress._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He’d seen you in dresses before, but never one like this. Credence extended and flexed his fingers in a repetitive motion, feeling his palms get clammy at the sight of you. There was no denying the dress was beautiful and you beautiful in it.

“Credence,” you smile when you catch sight of him, making him avert his eyes and shrink in on himself at having been caught staring.

“Hello.”


	32. Queenie Goldstein - you and Queenie making dinner for everyone.

Gif source:  [Queenie](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173729339137/luke-skywalker-hey-mr-scamander-you-prefer-pie-or)

> _Imagine you and Queenie making dinner for everyone._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Pass that salt, won’t ‘cha, sugar?” Queenie hums and you easily shoot the salt in her direction when you’re through with it, letting her magic take over where yours left off.

“How are those rolls coming, Queenie?” you ask, taking a glance at her side of the kitchen. She seemed much more comfortable and familiar with everything than you were, but that was to be expected considering you were standing in her home’s kitchen, after all. You still hadn’t memorized where she kept everything in her cabinets, despite how many times you’d come over to help her cook.

“Hey, you two, need a hand?” Tina calls and Queenie shakes her head gesturing for her to go back and wait with Mr. Scamander and Mr. Kowalski.

“No, no, no! You go and entertain our guests, Tina!”

 

 


	33. Newt Scamander - where you show up with a niffler and Newt gets really confused about how you found it.

Gif source:  [Newt](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172988816167/reflectingquill-just-a-smidge)

> _Imagine where you show up with a niffler and Newt gets really confused about how you found it._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Where did you ever manage to find him?” Newt begins as you place the niffler into his custody. He gives it quite the stern look before placing it back in the case where it belonged.

“Pilfering through my change purse,” you giggle, giving Newt a look at having lost it again. “You must really keep a better eye on that niffler of yours.”

 

 


	34. Newt Scamander, Percival Graves - both Newt and Percival are in love with you and you love them both and you making your decision between them

Gif source:  [Newt](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172988903547/dailywizardwheezes-my-philosophy-is-that)  |  [Percival](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172988365427/dailywizardwheezes-i-refuse-to-bow-down-any)

> _Imagine both Newt and Percival are in love with you and you love them both and you making your decision between them_

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Don’t go,” you hate to admit you were begging at this point, holding onto Newt’s hand even though you know it would be futile without an answer to the question he’d posed last night. The train blows once more, indicating the closeness in time to its departure.

“Give me a reason to stay,” Newt’s voice is gentle, hurt, and you’re certain he doesn’t mean it to come as a rebuke, but you flinch back anyway.

“Newt, I…”

“I can’t stay here if you’re in love with Percival— you know that,” he breathes, taking your hand from his to place it back at your side. When he reaches for his suitcase, your eyes follow his hands in an effort to avoid looking directly at him.

“But I love you,” you whisper, caught in the headlights of your own confused feelings and not knowing a single thing else to say.

“But do you love me more than you love him?” When you look back to meet his eyes, you know this is it. The moment you lose him forever if you don’t choose him.

Finally, you give him your answer.


	35. Fred Weasley - Imagine Fred Weasley tucking your toddler into bed, but after a long time you go the check in on them, only to find both Fred and the toddler fast asleep.

Gif source:  [Fred](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/152373056192/comebackprongs-fred-weasley-requested-by)

> _Imagine Fred Weasley tucking your toddler into bed, but after a long time you go the check in on them, only to find both Fred and the toddler fast asleep._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You had turned out the lights, made sure the doors were locked, and headed back to the bedroom you shared with your partner, only to find it empty. He must have still been tucking in your toddler for the night, which was a feat in itself. It seemed the child would urge for anything to extend the set bedtime. Last night it was a glass of milk, the night before it was a story. After the minutes ticked away, you decided to see what tonight’s condition would be.

A smile on your face, you head down the hallway to your child’s bedroom, not far from your own, creaking open the door to figure out just what was keeping Fred so long.

“I see how it is,” you whisper, swallowing your giggles at the sight of the two of them, cuddled together on the bed that was practically too small for Fred, but he barely fit. They both appeared to be asleep, Fred still wearing his slippers, as the toddler nestled into his chest.

No use in waking him now. You believed you could handle going to bed alone tonight.


	36. Fred Weasley - Imagine you and Fred introducing his family to the newest addition of the Weasley family, your newborn.

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3b30f3a81c78b2997458af8391f332cc/tumblr_pl5yl9Xyz31u6ylrxo1_1280.png)

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/166410813937/stormbun-the-thing-about-growing-up-with-fred)

> _Imagine you and Fred introducing his family to the newest addition of the Weasley family, your newborn._

———  _Request for[@theuserthatwaspromised](https://tmblr.co/msglyjKEENI6hlUroGwUe3Q) _———

“I do think it takes after the mother,” George hums, before grinning cheekily at his brother, “good thing, too, or else the baby would look like you!”

“Yeah, would hate having to see your ugly mug every day,” Fred shoots back with a grin of his own, and you roll your eyes at the two of them from where you sat alongside Ginny.

“Will those two ever stop?” you chuckle with a shake of your head, getting a snort from the girl beside you.

“I don’t think so!”


	37. Newt Scamander - Imagine receiving a howler from Newt while at work, that’s him singing Christmas carols horribly off-key and terribly loud.

Gif source:  [Newt](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/185467717522/xoxoeddie-newt-scamander-in-fantastic-beasts)  |  [Howler](https://giphy.com/gifs/harry-potter-gross-SpuxDWNq0RGco)

> _Imagine receiving a howler from Newt while at work, that’s him singing Christmas carols horribly off-key and terribly loud._

\---------   _Request for[@sansa-bird](https://tmblr.co/mCW3fpHfvhT7oLuYnkJinFw)_  ---------

As soon as you saw the little red envelope, you perked up in your seat. A pang of worry filled you, as well as embarrassment, until your realized who it was from. Knowing that Newt was not likely to send you an angry letter, only the embarrassment lingered as you felt the howler warm up with each passing second left unopened.

“May as well open it,” you sigh, resolving yourself to a few funny looks from your coworkers after whatever loud outburst it was sure to hold.

As soon as you do, you hear Newt’s amused voice, a direct opposite from the angry appearance of the howler, “Deck the halls with boughs of holly! FaLaLaLaLa La _LA LA LA_!”

“Oh, goodness,” you chuckle, hiding your face in your hands as your coworkers turn towards the off-key and loud singing of your friend’s howler.

“’Tis the season to be jolly! FaLaLaLaLa La _LA LA LA_!” thankfully, Newt stops his singing there, a laugh sounding from the howler, before he continues, “Merry Christmas, (Y/N)! Do write soon!”

Admittedly, a smile had found its way to your lips as the howler burst into flames, falling into a pile of ash over your desk.

“Oh, I’ll write alright.”

You were going to send him just as loud a howler this Christmas.


	38. The Golden Trio - Imagine you’re a muggle-born Gryffindor who’s close to the Golden Trio. You get the idea for The Potter Puppet Pals and, during a party at Hogwarts, you and the trio decide to put on a show for everyone...

Gif source:  [Trio](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fharry-potter-hp-4AtpV7fcrgTtK&t=ZGY1YjUyN2ZkYTk1MGJjZDM4NmM5YTY5Mzc5NWJiMWVhMDk4OWJiZiwxQzhVTzdtTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185248243598%2Fgif-source-trio-ppp-imagine-youre-a&m=0)  |  [PPP](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Foc-gets-dwindles-VJEFel7Obdl1C&t=MDEwMDlkZWM4ZjU4ZmExZWY5ZDg1NTIyNzQ2ODg1N2Q4M2Y3NGE3NiwxQzhVTzdtTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185248243598%2Fgif-source-trio-ppp-imagine-youre-a&m=0)

> _Imagine you’re a muggle-born Gryffindor who’s close to the Golden Trio. You get the idea for The Potter Puppet Pals and, during a party at Hogwarts, you and the trio decide to put on a show for everyone (”Snape’s Diary”). Snape isn’t too pleased with it and everyone else has a good laugh about it._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

You were trying to keep your giggles at bay as you rise from behind the puppet stage alongside Ron, Hermione, and Harry to bow for your laughing audience of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few Slytherins, “Thank you, thank you! Look for the next installment of  _The Potter Puppet Pals_  in a theater near you!” The students roar their applause, as Hermione grasps your elbow gently, a slight worry to her brow that has you asking, “What’s up?”

“Professor Snape’s staring daggers right at us!” she hisses uncomfortably, and you don’t dare look where her eyes had trailed to.

Harry groans, “Do you think he saw the whole show?”

You finally manage a sly glance past Ron’s shoulder, right to where an even more annoyed-looking than usual Professor Snape was glaring at the four of you.

Following your gaze, Ron’s eyes widen, “We’re so toast!”


End file.
